


Natural

by Numisma (InTheTatras)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-17
Updated: 2006-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheTatras/pseuds/Numisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Public displays of affection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natural

It never occurs to him that there might be anything beyond platonic going on when they're shopping - for ramen and supplies and other necessary, sometimes unnecessary things - and she lets her hand slip into his and hold on tight, mindful of his claws yet confident and firm. He thinks it's something common in her era, and he's so used to the odd looks from others - at least the cap hides his dog ears but people still stare at his long silver hair and the claws on his fingers - that he doesn't realise the _real_ reason they can't stop looking.

It's not till they're walking home, shopping bags dangling from their fingers, that he sees she's _smiling_. Smiles are common for her, but not this sort of smile, and when he glances over, red tinges her cheeks, which makes him want to stare - but then she turns away and tightens the grip of her hand on his.

"Kagome?" He blinks, confusion in his eyes. She looks back, head tilted coyly, and then he _gets it_. He waits till he's turned the other way before the grin slides onto his face. Even if she can't see it, he knows that _she_ knows it's there. And that's all they need to know.


End file.
